1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel having a gate driving circuit that can simply implement a forward or reverse direction scan mode and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To decrease a size of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and to enhance productivity of the LCD apparatus, an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology is used in which a gate driving circuit is integrated on a display panel. The gate driving circuit is directly formed on the display panel and sequentially outputs a plurality of gate signals to the display panel.
For example, when a printed circuit board (PCB) is mounted on an upper long side of the display panel, a data driving circuit sequentially outputs data signals in a forward direction from the upper long side of the display panel toward a lower long side of the display panel, and the gate driving circuit sequentially generates a plurality of gate signals to the display panel in the forward direction in synchronization with the data signals, which is referred to as a “forward direction scan mode”.
When the printed circuit board (PCB) is mounted on the lower long side of the display panel, the data driving circuit sequentially outputs data signals in a reverse direction from the lower long side of the display panel toward the upper long side of the display panel, and the gate driving circuit generates the gate signals to the display panel in the reverse direction in synchronization with the data signals, which is also referred to as a “reverse direction scan mode.
As such, according to a position of the PCB on the display panel, the gate driving circuit is driven in the forward direction scan mode or reverse direction scan mode. The gate driving circuit may have a scan control signal which controls an advancing direction of the gate signals generated from the gate driving circuit.
As a consequence, different timing control parts for controlling the gate driving circuit are used according to the scan mode, thus resulting in an increase in costs. In addition, the number of control signals controlling the gate driving circuit may be increased and as a consequence, the number of signal lines may be increased. Therefore, an area in which the gate driving circuit is formed may be increased, thus deteriorating appearance of the display apparatus.